Cheating at the Game
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Rachel bemoans that her good girl status makes it impossible to get through the dating game to the sex at the end. Puck shows her a shortcut. PUCKLEBERRY SMUT. ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; at all in any way, shape, form or fashion and I am in no way making any money off of the following.

WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX Scene below. NC-17 or MATURE audiences only.

Cheating at the Game

"Ugh why can't this just be straight forward." Rachel moaned.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game, Diva." Her friend, Kurt reached out for his drink and walked over to where the rest of their group had claimed a table in the busy club.

Rachel propped her elbows up on the bar still waiting for her drink. She was frustrated, sexually, since Finn got distracted by Quinn's pretty eyes and big boobs again. Any attempt to find another guy seemed almost hopeless despite or because of the many dates her friends were determined to set her up on. Apparently she looked like the marrying kind to everyone which meant slow growing relationships and no sex for months. Which meant the last time she'd had sex was with Finn. After losing her virginity she'd uncovered a sexual side of herself that bordered on nymphomania. She often thought that that might be why Finn ran away back to chastity queen Quinn. But seriously they were 19 was a 6 hour sex-a-thon really that horrendous?

"I just want sex. Marathon sex. Lock ourselves in a room for a weekend and live on Chinese takeout in between refractory periods. No dates, or learning each other's deepest secrets, or I'll call you tomorrow's just sex. Is that so wrong?" She asked the oblivious bartender perhaps a little louder than she'd intended to when she suddenly felt the warm solidness of a man press her briefly into the bar then slide to her side still far too close and in her comfort zone.

She looked up and up. Curse her shortness but the man beside her wasn't as tall as Finn which was a blessing in her opinion. He was broader, more muscular definitely more handsome. He was smirking at her. "My name's Puck. Wanna go back to my place and fuck?"

She gave him a considering look. Her body screamed YES but the rational part of her grabbed her libido with both hands and sat on it, demanding that she use at least a little caution. "I may not want your deepest darkest secrets but I'm gonna need more than your name if it really even is Puck."

He grinned, "Noah Puckerman, police officer at the 27th precinct, 23 years old. I just had the week from hell and if I didn't need a drink and sex I wouldn't be here. I'm off for the next three days. My place or yours?"

She smiled up at him and began to sip the drink the bartender had finally bought her as well as a boilermaker for her new 'friend'. "Can I see your badge?"

"If you're good I'll let you use my handcuffs." He pulled the requested item out of his back pocket and handed it to her before chugging his very large drink.

She took her time examining the shiny gold badge and the ID in his wallet. They certainly looked real enough at which point the rational part of her mind gave up the fight. Less because of the badge and more because of the thick outline of the cop's cock straining in his tight jeans that she'd caught sight of when she'd looked down. She felt her pussy flex and her panties get wet just imagining the thick instrument sliding into her pussy, her hands, her mouth. She licked her lips as he looked back down at her. "Your place. I have roommates."

He paid for their drinks and she swallowed the rest of hers in a hurry before they moved quickly for the door. "I live two blocks from here. This way." He grabbed her hand and she quite willingly skipped after him.

"What's your name?" He asked as they waited impatiently for the traffic to clear so they could cross.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry, aspiring Broadway actress, 21 years old. Can I call you Noah? I'm a screamer and I want you to know when I'm screaming your name or what I want you to do to me." Rachel watched with glee as he turned to almost rape her with his eyes. His hand tightened around hers and he looked about ready to pull her to him and take her there on the street. Luckily the road cleared and they made it across to his apartment complex.

They ran the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and she threw her purse on the counter top inside after withdrawing a condom. Just in time for him to close and lock the door before he lifted her up against the door and began to ravish her lips.

She moaned into his mouth. God yes this is what she needed.

He wrestled her skirt up around her waist, pressed her thong aside and plunged two fingers into her wet molten heat. "Oh fuck yeah Baby." He pushed her further up the wall until her long legs hung over his shoulders and quickly jerked his belt, button and fly loose.

She handed him the condom. "Slow at first if you can. It's been two years. You can pound me as much as you want later."

"Your desire is my command my lady." He barely growled out sliding on the condom and slide his hot length between her folds over and over while fucking her wider with his fingers. "Ready?"

"Oh God yes." She moaned before he slid home slowly but surely sawing gently in and out until he was tight in her to the hilt.

He roared and tightened his grip on her ass as he struggled to hold himself still in the hot sheath of her pussy. He felt her muscles flex and pull and twitch at him as they adjusted to this large intruder in her innermost hidden place.

Finally she cried, "No-ah." Long and low. She pulled his head closer till she could breathe next to his ear. "Fuck me."

Again he growled before pulling almost all the way out before slamming himself back into her hard enough to rattle the door they were pressed against not that they heard it over her screams of ecstasy. Again and again he dragged the long rod of his cock out slow before slamming back up in her tight pulsating pussy.

When he finally pulled back enough to look at her he found her glassy eyed and panting. Neither of them had come yet and Puck decided that he wanted to know just how much better this long legged goddess's golden pussy got when she shuddered in orgasm. He released his likely bruising grip from her thigh to press harshly on her clit. He began to roughly massage the tiny bud to the rhythm of his punishing thrusts.

Her voice came again despite her ragged breath in slow high pitched bursts before it finally all became too much for her and she dug her nails into his back hard enough to bring the blood as her pussy wildly flexed and fluttered around its welcome intruder.

Puck bask in the wonderful sensation of making this woman cum in his arms before giving over himself. Her pussy continued to milk his jerking cock even as they slowly descended to the floor. He lay back on the floor panting with a head of brunette curls spread across his chest and encircling his cock.

Rachel naturally recovered sooner and pushed herself wiggling slightly as she felt the softening, half hard cock inside of her still give a twitch as she moved. She took in her surroundings and giggled at their not even half undressed state. Puck's jeans were open but not pulled down and none of her clothes had been removed. She untied the holding parts of her shirt and then pulled it off. "Noah where's the bedroom? You promised me three days of sex and I'm going to hold you to that."

He finally looked up at her, still panting from their rather fast and furious sex. He reached up and flicked open the front enclosure of her strapless bra and cupped one small mound in his big rough hand. He felt her pussy twitch around him in reflex and grinned as his cock slowly began to harden again. He reached for and found the zipper at the back of her skirt and pulled it down. Then he spanked her ass and told her. "The left door. Condoms are in the top drawer of the night stand."

She happily hopped up mourning the lost of the warm cock but knew she'd get it again soon. She quickly shimmied out of her skirt and panties and quickly trotted down the hall grinned as she watched him rolled to his feet and began divesting himself of his own clothes.

What followed was a night full of sex with brief periods of sleep. The next morning Rachel woke slowly, happy and mostly sated. She climbed over the man beside her and walked across the hall to the bathroom while naked. Just as she was finishing he followed her in and as soon as she stood up took over the toilet for his own morning piss. She stared somewhat fascinated with the big circumcised tool. Finn hadn't been cut. She admired the clean lines of Noah's penis as he shook the last few drops off. "Be sure to wipe it clean."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm gonna wanna suck that later. I'd like it to be clean."

He grinned, "Then how about a shower Siren?" He'd started calling her than halfway through the night. Because she was a singer and her screams just drove him to fuck her more. He was sure at this point that his neighbors had complained but fuck'em one look at his Siren and he was sure anyone would understand.

"Okay. But food after shower sex. We need to keep up our strength if we're going to last three days."

He hadn't mentioned shower sex but hell yes. How had he been lucky enough to find this girl? What idiots were out there that she hadn't had sex in 2 years? His bathroom was tiny; toilet and shower stall with curtain. He wasn't entirely sure at first that they could have shower sex but then Rachel demonstrated the flexibility of a classically trained ballerina. It was also their first conscience time going without condoms. Rachel was on birth control and hadn't had sex for two years and he got tested regularly. They were both cleaned and protected so bareback? Fuck yes.

After Rachel had untangled her legs from around his shoulder and hip they had a more fun time than sexy getting each other clean. Rachel had taken great interest in cleaning his penis and he'd taken great interest in soaping up every part of her body but one. She insisted on cleaning her pussy herself; something about soap and ph that he didn't understand but hey he was more than compensated with the rest of her.

Afterwards they moved to the kitchen where Puck learned that Rachel was a kosher vegan, at home. "It would be rude of me to put out my host by forcing them to cater to my unique food tastes." Nevertheless she ordered vegetable lo mien and crab rangoons (a secret, dirty pleasure) while Puck got his usual sweet & sour pork and fried rice. This lead to a discussion about their religion and eating kosher as Rachel playfully teased him about his pork. Puck finally pointed out that with their premarital sex and plethora of tattoos pork was the least of their worries.

He lifted her up and took great joy in eating out her lovely pussy right where he ate breakfast every morning. Although it was a bit embarrassing when the delivery boy walked in while she was on her knees behind the counter and he was ten inches down her throat. Luckily Puck held his composure long enough to pay the guy before he exploded down Rachel's throat. They ate quickly then he fucked her on the counter his hands cupping her ass so that only her shoulders and head touched the counter with her extreme arched back.

It was sometime during the afternoon of the second day that Puck got around to asking why. They shared stories of exs that hadn't been able to keep up with their sexual appetites, things they had done or dreamed of doing, things they wanted to try. Finally Puck chuckled and asked for her phone. It was dead but Puck's phone charger fit and he programmed his number in saying that he was her booty call now. She chuckled then gasped to see that she had 48 txt messages from increasingly worried friends.

3 weeks later

Rachel stumbled into her shared apartment looked around at the various people doing various things and quickly pulled her phone out before Finn could reach her. Everyone else had ignored her. Some were still mad about her three day disappearance.

"Hey."

"Hey Siren."

"Whatcha doing?" She headed to the room she, Tina, Kurt and Blaine shared.

"Hanging out, playing my guitar wishing a siren would come sing me her song."

"I have the next two days off."

"Hmm I have to work but you can hang out here till I get back."

"I hope you don't expect to sleep." Rachel pulled out a small travel bag and started throwing the stuff she'd need for a few days.

"I never sleep when you're here and I never care."

"Order the usual?"

"Okay."

"Twenty minutes."

"I'll be waiting Siren."

Rachel hung up and turned around to find most of her roommates standing in the doorway curiously with her ex front and center.

"Who was that?" Finn asked in an accusatory tone. Same old Finn. He only seemed interested in bouncing from her or Quinn when it looked like the other was moving on.

"My booty call." Rachel chirped and zipped up her bag.

"Your what?" Finn yelped.

"Wait is this the same guy you disappeared with for three days Diva and didn't bother to call." Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah this guy could be dangerous. You don't know. We're just worried about you Rachel. I mean what does this guy even do?" Finn tried to block the door as he talked.

Rachel stopped and put one hand on her hip. "He's a cop though quite frankly I'm much more interested in the 10 inch cock between his legs than I am about the glock on his hip."

Finn and most of the rest of the room gapped at her.

"Now if you'll excuse me you're standing between me and a tremendous amount of truly fantastic sex." As she began to walk out the door after she shuffled the frozen Finn to the side a single voice behind her recovered.

"Berry."

Rachel turned around to see Santana had recovered and was giving her a look that for once had a decent amount of respect in it. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Rachel smirked, "We'll have to compare notes when I get back at just what that means."

Santana laughed at the closed door. "You know I might just come around to liking the midget eventually."


End file.
